


there are no heroes

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, For a Friend, Memories, POV Sansa, past tense memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, but there are. Him. He was a hero. I didn’t know it but he was. He saved me more than once and I never truly thanked him. I never gave him my true song, and now I never shall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThegirlofFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/gifts).



> This is for my greeeeeeat friend AgirlofFanfics who is a right bae and an emu.... 
> 
> A massive group of mini fanfics that are for a series. That will be finished by next Friday. As it's grackles bday next Friday, so go check her out.... Her account is frickin awesome and I love her lots.xxx  
> ( I wasn't sure if you wanted me to use your real name)

The first time had been one of the worst. When Joff had made me look at my father’s severed head. On a spike, it still haunts me.  
“or maybe he’ll give me yours.” With this comment Joff had turned to face me. His face surprised more than anything, the only thing I wanted to say at that moment was yeah bitch. But of course I would not. Also that I would never dream of cursing. Even now.  
“My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady, Ser Meryn.” When Meryn struck me across both sides of my face. It didn’t hurt too much, more so, because it had come as I result of me revoking him. Not because of his own pleasure of pain.  
Joff had turned his back and it was then that I had a thought of revenge. Just pure revenge. Slowly I walked forward and was about to push him when a hand turned me. It was him.  
“Here, girl.”  
I hadn’t noticed the blood welling from my lip but, he wiped it away. The slight brush of his thumb sent an unknown feeling through me. His other hand gripping to my shoulder had made my hands clammy. Then when he handed the rag to me and a momentary second of contact. It made me feel warm inside and I was slightly embarrassed. Hardly noticing Joff had said anything I nodded anyway.  
As Meyrn and Joff had walked away he spoke again.  
“save yourself some pain, girl. Give him what he wants”  
I went to hand the rag back. The only reason was so I could feel his touch on my fingers, for once I looked past my dignitaries and rules. My urge was cut off though.  
“you’ll be needing that again.” As he walked away I bit my lip and played with the piece of fabric. Then I smiled, I was alone and I smiled, thinking of it.


	2. the second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time be saved me.

 

The second time was brief but still a moment of him saving me. It was Joff's name day and Ser Dontos had come to the king drunk.  
“You can’t!” I blurted out. Then I dug my nail into my palm in fear.  
“What did you just say?” with fear in my eyes I had turned to Joffrey. “did to you just say I can’t?” oh God’s, I recall thinking.  
“I only meant it would be bad luck to kill a man on your name day.” He looked annoyed and slightly amused.  
“what kind of stupid peasant superstition is that?” then he spoke. Saving me once more  
“The girl is right, when a man sows on his name day, he reaps all year.” I wanted to hug him there and then. He saved me and Ser Dontos probably. Without his reassurance Joff would have done something to me , and killed an innocent man.  
Before I had looked back at Dontos, he and I shared a moment of connection. Very very breif but the state made my stomach flip. For the remainder of the day, my stomach would not stop turning and buzzing every time I saw him.  
I felt like a fool, but a reasonable fool.

 


	3. the third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just walking back to my chambers when I was ambushed and called a name for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a deleted scene (S2)
> 
> He always told me the truth, that saved me.

 

I was just walking back to my chambers when I was ambushed and called a name for the first time.  
“Look who’s come out to play. You think the king wants his little prize wandering out alone?” He leaned over me, getting closer.  
“I’m going back to my chambers ser.” I was trembling from the wanton feeling.  
“your but a woman, the king will be having you soon,taking you into his bed.” That thought had given me shivers.  
“my wedding night will be the happi…” my lie was cut off.  
“stop that!” His arm pressed into mine and he gripped me hard.  
“Your hurting me please ser!” Then I noticed his other hand gripping my free one. I wrapped my fingers around his rough ones. Slowly tracing a line down one of them. It didn’t seem to make any difference  
“Ser? I’m a dog, remember? The kings dog, and you’re his Bird. Would you sing a song for me little bird? A song about knights and fair maidens? Go on sing.” _He called me Little Bird!_ I had thought. I’m his Little Bird. My breathe was quiet and raspy I bit the inside of my mouth and tried not to do anything stupid.  
“You won’t hurt me.” My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little wider into an O shape. As I wasn't really listening to him either. Also that his fingers were wrapped around mine now. Inviting the fact of the contact  
“sing!” His grip tightened.  
“I don’t know any songs. Not anymore.” In the silence I leaned my head just the tiniest bit closer and pulled his hand closer to mine until his armour was almost touching my chest.  
“Clegane what’s going on here?” _AGHHH TYRION!!!!_ I wanted to yell at him.  
“Never mind imp, I was just taking the Little..”  
“I’ll see to the lady. Go find a tree to piss on.” He was about to call me Little Bird!  
“thank you my Lord.” It was a completely empty thank you.  
“Lady Sansa.” He paused. “sleep well.”  
I did that night, with dreams of reaching forward to touch those damaged lips.


	4. the fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew he wanted to, I know he did. My Hound wanted to save me then and there, and he would have if the lions had let the dog save the wolf.

 

“for your brothers latest treason.” Joffrey pointed the crossbow at me  
“your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part in it. I beg you plea...” He cut me off  
“Ser Lancel tell her of this outrage.” Turning around Lancel Lannister stepped forward.

  
“using some vile sorcery your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter. The northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain.” Now I was really in for it, I knew it.  
“Killing you would send your brother a message.” I started crying. “but my mother insists on keeping you alive, stand. So, we'll have to send your brother a message some other way. Meyrn, leave her face,I like her pretty.” I was so confused until Meyrn hit me in the stomach.

Coiled over I yelped gripping my abdomen. Then Meyrn came up behind me, hitting the back of my knees with his sword. I didn’t know whether I was bleeding or not, but I knew it would get worse. I fell to my knees, and now was unable to control the crying. “Meyrn, my lady is over dressed, unburden her.” Meyrn walked around behind me and ripped the lace at the back of my dress, where it joined.  
I screamed and heard him say “enough", quietly, but I heard it. I held the front of my dress to my breast and cried. My gaze was pleading, I looked at him. Into his eyes. Pleading for him to make it stop.  
“If you want Robb Stark to hear us, your going to have to speak louder!” Meyrn raised his sword above my head willing to strike me, and I cried out, trying to lean away.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Then it all stopped, I turned around a little, seeing Tyrion walking in. “What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?” I could answer that for him. They all do, because he was the truest Knight I ever knew, and he wouldn’t lay a hand on me in that way.  
“One who serves his king Imp.” I could have laughed at Meyrn's response if I had not been so scared.  
“Careful now, we don’t want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak.” Bronn looked at Meyrn. I looked at him again. Now with tears in my eyes.  
“someone get the girl something to cover herself with.” Almost jumping forward. He ripped of the white cloak he wore around his shoulders and wrapped it around mine. I heard him whisper. “Little Bird.” As he dropped it on me. Two strong hands on my shoulders. I gripped the course material to my chest fisting the sheep skin. Something had never felt so rough but yet so soft.  
I wanted the contact as we had, had before. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt sick but, I would keep the cloak, I knew that much.


	5. the fifth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would have been spoiled without him.

I remember slightly hearing Tyrion say. “Get the Prince back to the keep now.” Some men took Tommen away. Having no idea why, I carried on oblivious through the street. Then there were screams and yells of “PLEASE YOUR GRACE WERE HUNGRY, BASTARD, BREAD PLEASE, FOOD.” Suddenly something was thrown at Joff.

“Who did that? I want to find the man who did that. Bring him to me! No, just kill them, kill them all.” All at once there was a frenzy. Peasants and knights were ripping at each other, fighting for their dear lives and no one was caring about me and the other ladies. He had carried Joff off somewhere and couldn’t help me now.

I started to run, until I was cornered by man. Staring at me with hatred. When the man reached out the touch me I ran, down a corridor that was near where I had been. Realising I was trapped, it looked like I was in a stable. I heard men laughing behind me. Drunk most likely and advancing in my stead. One slapped my across the face. Then another of them pinned me down on my stomach, by my shoulders. Getting close to my ear I could feel his breathe. The man whispered.

“You ever been fucked Little girl?” Then I proceeded to scream for dear life, struggling and twisting. To try and get away from their grasp. While the other ripped my dress and was trying to open my legs. They dragged my forward a little and held onto my hair.  
There were four men. Two held down my legs while another on my shoulders, and he last was pushing up my dress and taking off his breeches. “NO!” I tried to plead and scream at the same time. It came out sort of strangled. It was then that I almost gave up. I would have been ruined and spoiled.

When he lifted the man who was spreading my legs off me. I didn’t see much, apart from stringy things falling from the man’s stomach. Next one of the men holding my legs down, was stabbed from behind and blood spirited everywhere. He slit the last two’s throats before stopping. I started to cry then. Sobs of sheer happiness and fear.

Walking to me, he leant down his arm and I took it. “your alright now Little Bird.” As he lifted me over his shoulder I gripped to his armour. He arm went around my legs and I held his shoulder. “your alright little bird.” He had coaxed all the way back to the keep. Low and quiet. But I heard him.  
When he lay me down next to some ladies. I looked at him in a thanks. Sharing that moment where all else fell on dead ears. “Little Bird’s bleeding, take her back to her cage. See to that cut.” I wanted him to come with me, to comfort me and be in his arms again.

But I swore I heard as I left.

“well done Clegane.” From Tyrion and a reply from him.  
“I didn’t do it for you.” That’s what gave me the strength to be able to fight away the nightmares. And I was internally grateful.

 

. 


	6. when he tried to save me, but I refused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to take me away. He tried to show me the truth, I sang to him and he tried to show me.  
> Why was I so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First is the ASOIAF version and then, the GoT version. Enjoy!
> 
> All the speech belongs to GRR MARTIN AND HBO but the rest is mine
> 
> All pictures and gifs belong to rightful owners.

**GEORGE RR MARTIN VERSION- A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE**

  
**He tried to save me, and I would have been happier with him…**

  
“Lady.” I remember whimpering. Suddenly a hand had gripped my wrist and I wanted to scream but was unable because of the hand over my mouth.

  
“Little bird. I knew you’d come.” His hand was sticky with blood and sweat. “If you scream I’ll kill you. Believe that. Don’t you want to ask who’s winning the battle, little bird?” He took his hand from my face and I knew I wouldn’t scream. I wasn’t scared

  
“Who?”

  
“I only know who’s lost. Me.” I was confused.

  
“What have you lost?” Breathing heavily he looked at me.  
“All. Bloody dwarf. Should have killed him. Years ago.” Smiling slightly from amusement. His lips curled a little too.

  
“He’s dead, they say.” Although I knew trying to convince him was pointless.

  
“Dead? No. Bugger that. I don’t want him dead. I want him burned. If the gods are good, they’ll burn him, but I won’t be here to see. I’m going.”

  
“Going?” My heart sank.

  
“The little bird repeats whatever she hears. Going, yes.” Slowly I pulled my wrist from his grasp and held his hand.

  
“Where will you go?” I had asked.

  
“Away from here. Away from the fires. Go out the Iron Gate, I suppose. North somewhere, anywhere.” _NO_ , I was screaming in my head.

  
“You won’t get out,” I stumbled over my words and was so afraid he would really _go.._ “The queen’s closed up Maegor’s, and the city gates are shut as well.”

  
“Not to me. I have the white cloak. And I have this.” He looked down at the sword at his side. “The man who tries to stop me is a dead man. Unless he’s on fire.”

  
“Why did you come here?”

  
“You promised me a song, little bird. Have you forgotten?” Back then, I didn’t understand what song meant.

  
“I can’t. Let me go, you’re scaring me.” Stupid idiot I had thought about myself.

  
“Everything scares you. Look at me. Look at me.”  
“I could keep you safe,” he rasped. “They’re all afraid of me. No one would hurt you again, or I’d kill them.” He yanked me closer, and for a moment I thought he meant to kiss me.

I closed my eyes, a little scared now. “Still can’t bear to look, can you?” Then my arm was pulled and I was shoved down on the bed.

  
“I’ll have that song. Florian and Jonquil, you said.” His dagger was out, poised at my throat. “Sing, little bird. Sing for your little life.” The blade pressed into my neck and a tear rolled down my face, and I started to sing, my voice raspy.

  
_**Gentle Mother, font of mercy,** _  
_**save our sons from war, we pray,** _  
_**stay the swords and stay the arrows,** _  
_**let them know a better day.** _  
_**Gentle Mother, strength of women,** _  
_**help our daughters through this fray,** _  
_**soothe the wrath and tame the fury,** _  
_**teach us all a kinder way.** _

I was so scared really meant me harm. We were alone and no one would be able to stop it, but after a moment the he took the blade from my throat, never saying a word.

  
For some reason, I reached up, cupping his cheek and stroking burnt side of his face with my fingers. I could feel a wet watery substance falling onto my fingers. As the room was dark I had no real way of seeing him, but I knew the wetness was not blood. _Is he crying? Is he crying, for me?_

  
“Little bird,” he had uttered harsh and cold. Which would be last time he ever said it.

  
Taking my hand from his face he stood up and I looked up at him for a second before he was walking away. Hearing the sound of cloth ripping. Then the retreating sound of footsteps. I knew I was safe. But from who? He meant me no harm. Sitting up I walked to the door. Finding his cloak. Stained with blood and mud. Outside the sky was green and black. But I didn’t care.

  
Suddenly I was overcome by tears, crying I could not control. Wrapping the cloak around my shoulders, I huddled in a corner, shivering and crying. With my head in my hands. Wanting him to take me away.

. 

  
HBO VERSION-GoT  
I ran back to chambers and pushed open the door. Leaning against the frame I walked to the table lit with a candle. Opening a box I had smiled down at the doll. _Father_ I thought.

  
“The lady is starting to panic.” He startled me and I turned around swiftly.

  
“What are you doing here?” I asked

  
“Not here for long. I'm going.”

  
“Where? “

  
“Someplace that isn't burning. North, might be. Could be.” North, I knew it had flicked a switch in my brain. Suddenly it filled with thoughts of Winterfell. _My family, and my dead father’s body falling to the floor as his head rolled._

  
“What about the king? “ _Why am I asking? I don’t care._

  
”He can die just fine on his own.” _I would laugh._

  
“I can take you with me.” Standing up, he came to stand in front of me. “Take you to Winterfell.” He paused. “I'll keep you safe. Do you want to go home?"

  
“I'll be safe here. Stannis won't hurt me.” Suddenly grabbing my arm, he held me tightly and I looked down.

  
“Look at me.” Pulling up my chin I was breathing faster and faster.

“Stannis is a killer.” _truth_  
“The Lannisters are killers.” _truth_  
“Your father was a killer.” _truth_  
“Your brother is a killer.” _truth_  
“Your sons will be killers someday.” _truth_  
“The world is built by killers.” _truth_  
“So you'd better get used to looking at them.” _truth_

  
“You won't hurt me”. I wanted him to take me in his arms as I would cry. Tell me he would carry me from here if he had too. But he didn’t. He just took one last look saying.

“No, little bird, I won't hurt you.”

  
Then he left. Left, me, forever.

 

.  . 

**Author's Note:**

> When I say him, or he, it will almost always be talking about Sandor. As I confuse the Hound or Sandor when talking from Sansa's POV.


End file.
